Amber's Blood
by AmbersBlood813
Summary: This is about a Pony, named Amber Rush and how she got into the Rainbow Factory, over throwing Rainbow Dash and falling in love with Rainbow Dashes OLDER brother... Opps...


**Ambers' Blood**

**This story is about the Song, Rainbow Factory, Made by WoodenToaster(Who is mentioned in this story) from my own ponies point of view, Amber Rush, and how my happy life of living with friends and caring for everypony, to killing and enjoying the blood on my mane and reliving the first kill all the way to the next one. While over throughing Rainbow Dash of her title as head of the Factory, and going completely INSANE. The details of this story are gruesome and graphic. So if you would like to read a story about the rainbow factory from a different ponies perspective(Not Scootaloo, Glaze*WoodenToaster* or Rainbow Dash, but they will be in the story, and so will Rainbow Dash's brother) This is the Jacked up story for you.**

**/)^3^(\ - Rainbow Dash Awesome Face!**

* * *

**Anyway... ON WITH DA STOREH!**

Chapter One: The First Killing

Prologue:

I was born and raised in Cloudsdale, I was always fascinated with Rainbows, and how they were made. There were two weather factories in Cloudsdale, the all friendly, open Factory. Ponies knew it was the one to go to for its bright colors and happy employees. Then, there was the closed, secured factory. Ponies went in, yet never came back out. There were secrets. Secrets I needed to know and longed for the secrets to be let out to the public eye. I was unaware of the secrets Cloudsdale was keeping, and my parents kept the news away of the missing ponies from all over Equestria. It's funny, how all of the missing, DEAD, ponies were either Unicorns or Earth Ponies… Never Pegasi… When I told my friend, Glaze, the news I found out about the missing ponies, she laughed. For she already knew. Everything I told her was all old news. The press doesn't cover these stories anymore since they happen so often… Then she told me what she and Rainbow Dash were keeping from me… And soon enough was I apart of this secret.

10 years ago:

"Ar-are you sure Rainbow Dash? It doesn't feel right… she's so young…" I was shaking at the thought of hurting any pony for no reason.

"She's are age Amber, stop being such a wimp. You gotta live Amber, like me and Glaze do! Not go to Canterlot and get her!" Rainbow Dash snapped at me. I snarled, I hated it when they took charge.

"Come on, all of the big ponies in the 'Scary' factory do it," Glaze chuckled "and maybe you will get you cutie mark getting her."

I got ticked off, I was still a blank flank and they knew I hated it when they brought it up. "Fine" I gritted through my teeth. They smiled, for they had gotten they're way. "But, you're coming with me. There is no way I'm flying to Canterlot all on my own to get her… What is her name anyway?" They sighed, and opened up there wings and took off, as I followed.

"Her name, is Fleur de Lis, and she just got her cutie make, so you will get rid of 'er, and then we will send her to the factory. You can come too, unless you're too scared." Glaze explained

"I wanna go inside of the Factory, but what if I get caught, what if they take me inside, PERMENTALY!"

"They won't, my brother works there, remember?" Rainbow Dash said " And were not gonna end her, we gotta keep her alive so they can have her grow up there and send her to a different area, since it's not okay for them to get rid of filly's, but ponies is all right."

We flew above the train tracks from the Unicorn Range to Canterlot.

Once we got to Canterlot, I heard French singing, and saw a white unicorn skipping, as her mother watched her from the door of her penthouse.

Her mother exclaimed "Fleur De Lis, soyez prudent! Il commence à faire sombre, et je n'aimerais pour que tu sois blessé!( Fleur De Lis, be careful! It's getting dark out and I would hate for you to get hurt!)"

"Désolé Maman, je veux juste rester à l'extérieur pour un couple minutes. S'il vous plaît maman, S'il vous plaît.( Sorry Mama, I just want to stay outside for a couple more minutes. Please Mama, Please.)" I didn't understand what they were saying, then she started singing again.

"Le feu de l'amitié vit dans nos cœurs, tant que ça brûle, nous ne pouvons pas la dérive. Bien que les querelles surviennent, leurs numéros sont peu nombreux. Le rire et le chant vont nous voir à travers Nous sommes un cercle d'amis de poney, un cercle d'amis nous serons à la fin.( The fire of friendship lives in our hearts, as long as it burns we cannot drift apart. Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few. Laughter and singing will see us through; we are a circle of pony friends, a circle of friends we'll be to the very end.)"

I looked at my friends in confusion, and then I narrowed my eyes and grinned. I didn't know why, but I was excited to do this job. And Glaze and Rainbow Dash could see it for they grinned as well.

"Je vais voir le Père fait, je serai de retour dans une minute. Ne pas aller n'importe où!( Im going to see what Father is doing, I will be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere!)"

"Oui Mamn(Yes Mama)"

"Go, get her, her mother isn't watching." Glaze whispered. I nodded and dived. The distracted filly did not know I was going to take her. I should of felt bad for taking her and making her suffer, but I didn't. I grabbed her and flew up. She screamed, and her mother and father came rushing out and used there weird unicorn magic to try and knock me down. One of the blasts hit my ear and I shrieked in pain. Rainbow Dash and Glaze rushed behind me and told me to shut her up, and by that, cover her mouth with my hoof. She squirmed and I almost dropped her.

"Stop squirming! I might drop you and you will die you idiot!" I hissed.

She stopped, and I felt her tears streaming down my hoof. As soon as I felt the tears, I started to feel my eyes watering. My grip tightened on the filly as I heard her wince in pain. I flew faster, I didn't want her to feel any more pain that I'm causing her now.

"Woah, slow down… the wind is gonna hurt her." Glaze yelled, for she was so far behind me.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" I yelled back "I need to get this over with, let's get to the factory NOW!"

I rushed and flew into the Factory as soon as I saw it in sight. Alarms blared the second I flew in.

"YO! Lightning Dasher, It's me Rainbow. I'm here with my friends, Glaze and Amber Rush."

"Dash, what the hell are you doing here? Our parents will freak if they know you're here!" Lightning Dasher explained.

"We were hanging out at Glazes house; her parents let us out for a night fly." I said, with the filly in my arms.

"Who is this?" He asked, pleased at his sister.

"Her name is Fleur De Lis, we snatched her from Canterlot, but Amber's ear got hit by the Unicorns weird magical ray." Glaze said.

Lightning Dasher took the filly from me and held her close. "Your colors will be much appreciated for the rainbows." He grinned "But you are gonna suffer here for a long time, we can't kill filly's ya see. Glaze, write a letter to Queen Chrysalis, we will need a growing Changeling so ponies don't get suspicious."

She nodded, as he turned to me. "So, you captured this pony just for the rainbows?" I nodded as he grinned. "Well done, we could use a pony like you in the Factory when you get older. But you would have to remove ponies, every day, hundreds just for the rainbows all over Equestria. You CAN'T tell anypony about the factory. If you do, we will kill you. Rainbow Dash and Glaze have known since the first day I worked here. It will change you, and you will never leave the Factory. But it's an amazing feeling, the blood In your mane, the screams that no pony can here and the colors of these worthless ponies. Are you in?"

My eyes grew wide, for I have never had an offer like this, I grinned and chuckled. "Duh. Of course."

"Here," Rainbow Dash handed me a Cloudsdale Weather Factory pin. " Fly down to were the ponies are kept and cut one of them with the pin, and get there blood on the pin. Whichever is bleeding will be '**The First Kill**'"

* * *

**Don't forget to rate and leave suggestions for the Next Chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
